Another Chance
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Suzaku comes back to Area 11 on his birthday because someone told him he'd have the surprise of his life. Who would have ever guessed what it was?  EuphemiaXSuzaku Based in R2 after Euphemia "died"


**Another Chance**

**Note: This is based in R2 if you did not figure this out  
**

_"Suzaku, I demand that you love me! And in return, I will love you."_

It had been then that both Suzaku and Euphemia had finally discovered what they felt. When Suzaku had finally returned back to Euphemia that afternoon, she'd given him his Knight badge back, but something more happened. When both had finally finished laughing at the tension at first between them, it had happened. Euphemia had been standing so close to Suzaku and when she looked up, it had been the heat of the moment. Both leaned in and a beautiful kiss finished their night.

Suzaku was walking around town. He'd come from Britannia to... well, it would make sense he'd come for Zero, but he hadn't. He'd come here on his birthday, like he'd been told to. And he was thinking of Euphemia again. He was so deep in thought of the time he'd run into her the first time, he almost didn't hear the call, "Watch out below!" He looked up and saw the familiar face as she fell. If it wasn't for his reflexes, she probably would have fallen right on top of him, but Suzaku caught her.

"Euphy!" The familiar violet eyes looked up at him and slowly she smiled.

"Suzaku, it's great to see you again."

"B-bu-but h-ow?" he stammered, green eyes widening as he searched her face. She was as perfect as he remembered her. "When Zero... Lelouch... you... bleeding-" Euphemia placed her finger on Suzaku's lips, silencing him instantly.

"Everything's fine again. I had some outside help and they healed me." She smiled again.

"Are you real? Am I just dreaming?"

"No," Euphemia said with a shake of her head. "Would you like me to prove it?"  
Suzaku studied her. "Please." Euphemia leaned forward and kissed him. Suzaku closed his eyes slowly, remembering their first ever kiss, and kissed Euphemia back with all his passion. When they pulled apart, Suzaku stood up and helped Euphemia to her feet. "Would you like me to show you around, milady?" he asked with a bow, a grin forming on his face. Euphemia smiled, giggling.

"Yes, please Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku held out his arm and once Euphemia took it, they began walking around town again. It was silent for only a moment, then Suzaku began pointing things out to Euphemia, who listened the entire time and brought up conversations as well.

"What would you like to do for food?" Suzaku asked after a couple hours of walking around together.

"Hmm..." Euphemia cocked her head to one side, pondering for a moment. "How about a picnic? It'd be really nice," she suggested, looking at Suzaku for his thoughts. He nodded his head.

"I can easily get some stuff. Do you want to go wait in the park or come with me?"

"I'll come with," she smiled, looping her arm around Suzaku's. He smiled and nodded, walking towards a grocery store.

"Does everyone still think you're dead?" he asked softly as they began picking things out.

Euphemia nodded. "Right around this town, I'm known as Yufi, spelled Y-U-F-I."

"I'd noticed you'd cut your hair. So I just thought so."

"I had to. I sort of liked my hair longer though." She grinned sheepishly. Suzaku grinned back and said they had enough food for a nice picnic. Once they paid, Suzaku took her to his favorite park and they settled out in the grass together, lying a blanket upon the ground to sit on. Euphemia scooted next to Suzaku, who began making some sandwiches.

"Cheese?" he asked, looking over at her. Euphemia shook her head and accepted the turkey sandwich, which also had lettuce, tomato, banana peppers, and salt and pepper.

They ate, talking about random things and enjoying each other's company for quite a while. It never dawned onto them what time it was until the sun began setting. Euphemia pointed it out, and she leaned against Suzaku to watch the sun set. Suzaku wrapped his arms around her, and rest his chin upon her head. A small smile formed on Euphemia's face and she nuzzled close to him. "Suzaku, do you want to stay at my house for tonight? It is very late and all and I wouldn't want to send you away in the dark," Euphemia said softly, glancing up at Suzaku to see his reaction. He pulled back and gave her a look.

"Do you mean a sleepover kind of thing?"

"I guess you could say that," Euphemia giggled, wrapping her arms around Suzaku's waist.

"Oh, I couldn't refuse," he said, laughing and he pressed his lips against Euphemia's. She kissed back, her eyes closing as every thought left her except about Suzaku.

Soon Euphemia let go of Suzaku and they helped each other to their feet. Euphemia lead Suzaku this time, but still looped her arm in his and this time leaned her head against his arm.

"This is it," she announced, looking up at the large building.

"Do you live by yourself here?" Suzaku wondered, glancing at Euphemia. She shook her head.

"I get company once in a while, but normally they're both gone. Would you like to see the inside?"

"Yes, that would be nice," he said, grinning as Euphemia showed him to the door. Then Suzaku began the touring of Euphemia li Britannia's home.

#

#

Euphemia had a spare pair of sweatpants for Suzaku to use as pajama bottoms. He got dressed in the bathroom while Euphemia got dressed in her room. When he finished, Suzaku walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it once. "You can come in, Suzaku," Euphemia called from the other side. Suzaku opened the door and looked in. She lay in her bed already with her blanket pulled up to her armpits. Suzaku noticed no straps for a top.

"Where am I to sleep tonight, Euphy?" Suzaku asked.

"In here of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"A-are you sure?" Suzaku was a little surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on." Suzaku hesitated, making Euphemia smile and she sat up, beckoning him over. "Don't make me order you over here," Euphemia warned when Suzaku still hesitated, but she was grinning when she said it. With a small smile, Suzaku walked over and joined Euphemia on the left side of the bed. Euphemia lay back down and Suzaku followed suit. The lights went out and for a while, the only thing heard was their breathing. Suzaku, after a moment's thought, turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Euphemia's waist.

He gasped softly when he met bare flesh. Euphemia turned over to look at Suzaku and gave him an odd look. "You're not wearing a shirt," he stated.

Euphemia blushed. "Of course not. I find it much more comfortable." Suzaku nodded, and began letting go of her waist. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" she wondered.

"Well, aren't you... with me holding you-"

"No." Suzaku hesitated, then pulled Euphemia to him, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes. Euphemia was studying him, her eyes bright in the dark. "Good night, my princess," Suzaku said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, my knight." Euphemia soon rolled over again with her back to Suzaku they scooted closer together. Suzaku was just about to fall asleep when he heard giggling. He frowned and looked at Euphemia.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at her. She giggled again, blushing slightly. Suzaku still didn't understand.

"Is someone getting excited?" she asked, grinning and biting her bottom lip.

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku was beginning to see what she was getting at and moved uncomfortably in bed.

"Oh, I don't know." She rolled over and pulled back slightly. Suzaku jumped as soon as Euphemia's hand met with his very excited member. He flushed slightly.

"Sorry about this," he mumbled, going to move away, but Euphemia did something that shocked him. She began running her hand over it and giggled when she heard his suppressed gasp.

"Do you enjoy this?" she teased, smiling. Suzaku's eyes closed unwillingly and he tried to keep quiet the groans he wanted to let out. Euphemia moved closer to Suzaku and placed a teasing kiss on his lips. Suzaku's eyes flew open and he cupped Euphemia's cheek, kissing her passionately. He pulled her closer and Euphemia wrapped her arms around his chest.

Reality dawned on Suzaku what he was doing and instantly pulled away. Euphemia looked at Suzaku, confused. "Is everything all right, Suzaku?" she asked softly.

"I can't. Not now." He shook his head. Euphemia tried to speak, but she was at loss for words.

"Everything's fine, though," she said finally. "I know you want to and I do too..." Euphemia fell silent, hitting herself mentally. "It's fine if you're not ready-"

"I don't want to do anything you don't want, princess," he said softly, brushing Euphemia's hair out of her face.

"That's very sweet." Euphemia wrapped her arms around Suzaku, who willingly kissed her again and slowly, Euphemia was on her back and Suzaku was almost over top of her. She was running her fingers through his hair and Suzaku was feeling Euphemia everywhere. She moaned softly into their kiss and gasped again as Suzaku hit a spot Euphemia loved. His pajama bottoms were soon lost and so were Euphemia's.

Hesitantly, Suzaku looked at Euphemia again, both breathing unevenly.

"Are you positive?" he asked gently, his hand brushing her face.

"Of course," she smiled, kissing him briefly.

Within a few final minutes, their world was a much beautiful, brighter place for the next several hours while they were joined as one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the morning, Suzaku woke up first as the sun was coming up. Euphemia li Britannia was in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

He smiled softly and kissed Euphemia on her forehead. This was another chance for both of them.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hope this seemed in character. This is my first time not writing an OC thing. Although, this one-shot does fall kind of into my Code Geass story on LelouchXOC, but this isn't really plotted into it. This isn't even into the show at all either, unless Suzaku does come back from Britannia to Area 11 again. I don't know, I haven't gotten that far into the R2 part yet.**

**Tell me if the character's personalities are off please! It'd be great if you did so I could fix it!  
**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAH/Manami Kururugi/Ellai Larsen  
**


End file.
